Warriors: Cats of The Stars
by LegendOfRavio
Summary: Sakurawing, victim to a Mirageclan prophecy, has spent her life believing her brother dead. But Windpaw is alive. And in danger. A new prophecy has arisen. There will be a clan, formed of a clan before. These will be the new cats of the stars...
1. Prolouge: A Cat in Doubt

The mountains floated in the sky, a mirage, the image wavering. The moon shone, very bright, it's shining form reflected across the water. A light gale gently whispered across the clearing, and shing faded pink petals fell. The great cherry blossom tree stood there, alone. It's petals flew in the wind. The wind blew and hit the water. It caused a ripple effect, the minor wave spreading across the river. The petals fell, and combined with the effect of the wind, the water moved out in all directions. The image was distorted, and a new image began to form. Dark wings of the falcons spread out with the petals, turned very dark after being soaked in water. A tail of waves swished. Petals swished here and there, as messy, windblown fur formed slowly. Two brilliant, bright, sunset colored petals fell in the middle of the form. They floated there, calm and mysterious, and all at once, they opened, revealing breathtaking color. The form became more and more solid, and a dark, shadow colored tom cat padded out of the water, his eyes gleaming. A pair of navy colored falcon wings rested upon his back. "Sakurawing, come out. We have important matters to discuss." The petals seemed to whisper back to him: "Of course, Shadowgale…" In the brilliant light of the moon, the sakura petals flew. All of them. Shadowgale found a couple of the dark, river-soaked petals slipping out of his fur. The petals shone with light, and the moon seemed a little fainter, as if the light of the moon had been drained by Sakurawing. The petals burst suddenly. Light exploded everywhere. Shadowgale covered his eyes, and when he opened them, he saw, with no surprise, a shining cat with glowing eyes the color of his fur, floating in front of the moon, held aloft by a pair of crystal wings. Her eyes opened, and she watched Shadowgale for a long moment, warily. Shadowgale made no attempt to speed things up, he just sat there calmly, holding his breath. Sakurawing at last mewed in a sharp voice: "Why have you disturbed me?" She lowered her voice. "You know what happened last time, Shadowgale. No more prophecies. That prophecy last time killed my brother." She stared at him expectantly, yet unsure that she wanted an answer. Shadowgale was silent. He kept his head tilted down, avoiding Sakurawing's glare. "It is a prophecy," he mewed slowly, at last. Sakurawing froze. "I will not assist you." She turned away from him. "Doing that would be a disgrace to my brother." She turned back to Shadowgale. "You are a cat of the prophecy as well… I am not going to use my power, the result of my Windpaw's death, the result of your actions, just to help you." She closed her eyes and turned up her nose. "You can do it yourself. Go and get Dreamflower killed. And the kits, too. It's your descision. You can do it or not. This will not concern me." Shadowgale looks at Sakura in surprise. "Sakura, I'm sorry… I'm sorry to tell you this…" He looked away from Sakura. "What?" Hissed Sakurawing. Shadowgale was very quiet. At last he spoke. "Windpaw… is not dead…." Sakurawing stepped back in shock, but continued to listen. "This prophecy… it's about him. If you don't help… he might die for real."

The moon shone bright.

(((END OF PROLOGUE)))


	2. Chapter 1: A cat of stars?

It was a very sunny day. The light shined on the Mirageclan camp, and birds chirped. Everyone was in good health and condition, and the weather was quite nice. Mirageclan was fruitful in prey this greenleaf, and for a while, there was nothing to report. The river ran refreshing water as usual, fish leaped in the pond. Fruit grew on the trees, and herbs seemed to grow everywhere. The medicine cat, Whisperpetal, was very happy with the large supply of herbs. Prey ran all around the forest, and there was always enough. Their lives were happy at this time.

Windpaw sat in the medicine cat's den, licking his injured leg. He tried to get up, but Whisperpetal pushed him down. She could be very rude sometimes, he thought. She wasn't your average, nice, medicine cat. But then again, thought Windpaw, she's just trying to help me. She didn't push me to be mean. Windpaw grumbles at Whisperpetal, and he tries again. This time, he manages to get on his paws. A current of pain lances through his leg, and he shrieks. "Ow, ow ow ow ow ! That hurts!" He collapses onto the ground. He looks up at Whisperpetal, expecting sympathy, love, anything. Instead he sees irritation, anger. "I told you not to walk on that leg! Don't put pressure on it! Don't! Don't!" Windpaw decides to change the subject. "Uh… I'm past the age of becoming a warrior! Ever since the… incident… I was never made a warrior because… because of the attack, and the fact that I just ran in there, that I disgraced Starclan, it wasn't my prophecy, I got hurt, Sakura disappeared, everyone feels sorry for me, and I can't even walk!" Windpaw's voice was getting louder, he was really irritated, and he couldn't take it anymore! Everyone felt sorry for him, but it was HIS fault that his sister Sakurawing disappeared! What if she was dead? Maybe she had sacrificed her life to give her Clan a good greenleaf! Maybe if he hadn't gone, and tried to be who he wasn't, Sakura wouldn't have gone!

Tears were forming in his eyes. His voice was getting very loud now. "It's my fault that Sakurawing is gone! Everyone feels sorry for me, because I can't DO anything! I can! I can prove it! I want to be a warrior! Then I'll avenge her, I promise I will!" He ran, although his leg hurt him very much. There was something no one saw. No one except Shadowgale. There was an invisible bandage on his leg, and then the fire inside his heart flared up, and… the bandage broke, and the leg… it grew strong again. Windpaw's love for Sakurawing was healing him! Whisperpetal sensed something, as well. A star glowing on his chest. But that's impossible! Thought Whisperpetal. He's not a leader of a Clan… He glanced at Froststar. His star was still there. Is there… is it…. The Clan of Stars? Is he the leader of Starclan? Images flashed before her eyes. Well…. This is interesting, she thought.


End file.
